Steering column assemblies for vehicles often include kinetic energy absorption devices that act to control the collapse of the column in the event of a crash to reduce the likelihood of injury to the driver. One form of an energy absorbing device comprises a metal strap that is bent and drawn over an anvil to absorb kinetic energy of a collapsing column. Examples of energy absorbing devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,605,352; 5,720,496; 6,170,874; 6,189,929; 6,322,103; 6,450,532; 6,652,002; 6,659,504; 6,749,222; 6,761,376; 6,802,536; and 6,877,775.
However, there still exists a need for new and improved energy absorbing devices for vehicle steering column assemblies.